The present disclosure relates generally to information elements employed in telecommunications networks and, more specifically, to a generic information element.
In a telecommunications network, information elements are employed to transfer information between network nodes, such as those regarding requests or commands to be performed by the destination node. An information element is a group of information which may be included within a signaling message or data flow which is sent across an interface. Examples may include QoS (Quality of Service) definitions, setup parameters, user identifiers, etc. Interface standards such as the Interoperability Specification (IOS) for Cmda2000® govern the format of many such information elements. For example, a specific request, command, data transfer or other task may employ an information element having a task-specific format stipulated by the IOS or another standard.
As new telecommunications features or activities are created, specifications for the corresponding new information elements are submitted for inclusion in the applicable standard. However, the inclusion of the specifications for the new feature into the applicable standard is a time-intensive process and can delay product release up to 18 months. In many instances, this delay is detrimental, possibly catastrophic, to the new feature. For example, market demand for the new feature may substantially subside in the 18 months elapsing between identification of a product need and subsequent product delivery.
Accordingly, what is needed is an information element and method of use thereof that addresses the issues discussed above.